


Rose's Sunrise

by erasergun



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasergun/pseuds/erasergun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little known fact: sunrises at Beach City are gorgeous, and Rose loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Sunrise

A little known fact: sunrises at Beach City are gorgeous. The sea salt in the air touches against your face and the breeze carries the sound of waves crashing on the beach. When the morning's right, the colours are the most vibrant pinks and peaches you can imagine. Their orange tones spread across the sky like melting candy, tinging the clouds above and the waves below, turning the sky into a painter's perfect colour pallet. This is why Rose sat on the sand of the beach, taking in deep breaths of the sea breeze. Far behind her she heard the door to the temple opening. She heard trickling water and smiled softly, her lips curving upwards gently. She continued to look out at the waves kissing the sea shore, finally hearing the temple doors close again. She heard tentative foot steps behind her and she gently pat the sand beside her. "Pearl, come sit with me.” She put her hand back in her lap and waited as Pearl came to sit just behind the spot she had indicated. Rose bit her lip at Pearl’s hesitance to sit beside her. She sighed and folded her hands over each other in her lap.

 

“It’s so beautiful Pearl, this sunset is completely different to all the sunsets before it, and there won’t be another like it ever again, and this day cannot repeat itself ever again… Every day on Earth is a completely new experience and you and I are seeing it in completely different ways.”  
“Yes… I see.” Rose looked over her shoulder at Pearl sitting up straight, cheeks flushed and hands folded perfectly in her lap.  
“We’d both see it in a more similar way if you sat next to me though.” She smiled at Pearl cheekily and Pearl blushed harder. Rose pet the sand next to her again and Pearl slowly shuffled forward until they were finally level with each other. Rose sighed happily and smiled as the sun inched into the sky, little by little. Pearl watched the sunrise with her, and as Rose sneaked a look at Pearl’s face, she saw a soft smile grace her features. Rose gently reached out and took Pearl’s hand and held it in her own. She held it between the two of them in the sand, rubbing circles on the back of Pearl’s hand with her thumb. These circles were soft and absent minded as she looked out at the sunrise, the blue in the sky beginning to match the blue hue in Pearl’s cheeks. _After all these years she still blushes when we touch. She’s too cute._ Pearl held Rose’s hand a little tighter, her slim fingers wrapping around Rose’s significantly chubbier ones. The two of them sat in silence like that for a while.

 

Eventually Pearl broke the silence, gripping Rose’s hand tighter.  
“You’re amazing Rose.”  
“Oh Pearl you-“  
“No Rose I really mean it.” Rose looked at Pearl with an expression of endearment and she herself was blushing too now. “You see everything in such, in such a different light from everyone else. You treat everything in the world in such a special way, you see things in a big picture, and explain it so simply but the subjects themselves are so complex.” Pearl took a deep breath in and looked down at her lap where her fingers were curled. “You’re so… Beautiful.” Rose’s eyes were bright as she looked at Pearl in the light of the last moments of the dawn. Her peach coloured hair was streaked with bright pink and orange and her tightly pressed lips seemed to be pinker too. Rose leant over and pressed a kiss against Pearl’s cheek, letting her lips linger against her soft skin. As she pulled away from Pearl’s cheek she let go of Pearl’s hand to wrap her arms around her and pull her closer to her. Pearl curled up into Rose’s arms, her chest rising and falling with hers. Rose rested her chin on top of Pearl’s and cradled her in her arms, swaying from side to side gently. Just now it was hitting her how much Pearl cared about her, how much she looked up to Rose. Of course Rose had known Pearl cared for her. She just hadn’t realised how utterly Pearl _loved_ her. Rose felt guilty and a knot in her stomach formed. She’d taken Pearl for granted all these years. She loved Pearl with all her heart, but all these lifeforms, all these humans, she’d looked at them in a different way than the way she looked at Pearl. Rose pressed her lips Pearl’s gem, her mind filling with thoughts.

 

Pearl hummed against her. “You’re thinking about something.” She said suspiciously, but Rose laughed and shook her head.  
“Oh no, just admiring the beautiful things in life.” Rose wrapped her arms as far around Pearl as she could, her pink locks tumbling off her shoulders to curtain them both. Rose listened to the dawn chorus harmonising with Pearl humming a little ditty to herself. The knot in her stomach loosened and Rose let herself smile. _Perhaps I can learn something from Pearl._ Rose cupped Pearl’s chin gently and met her eyes. Pearl’s big blue eyes looked up at her, and Rose could see her own reflection in them. Her reflection smiled. She leant down and softly kissed Pearl, her lips meeting hers and she felt her gem grow warmer. Rose pulled away a tiny amount, just enough distance to speak and look into Pearl’s eyes. “I love you Pearl.”  
“I know. I love you too.” They both smiled at each other before Pearl shyly stretched her neck to kiss Rose again.

_If I could begin to be,_

_Half of what you think of me,_

_I could do about anything,_

_I could even learn how to love._


End file.
